


reaching for you

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Counterweight, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: It's Joie’s muscle, Jack or Jacqui or something. Jillian doesn't turn around. Jack-or-maybe-Jacqui falls into step with her anyway.





	reaching for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write a bunch of little like missing scenes with jill because I Love Her but this is all i've got for now

“Jillian? Jillian!”

It's Joie’s muscle, Jack or Jacqui or something. Jillian doesn't turn around. Jack-or-maybe-Jacqui falls into step with her anyway. 

“We need to talk,” she says, and Jillian huffs a breath. 

“Who are you?”

“Jacqui Green,” she says, which clears that up. “I- do you not know who I am?”

Jillian stops. There's something in her voice, like heartbreak, or grief, and Jillian thinks about Jacqui’s face when Jillian had walked in, like- like she had seen a ghost. 

“Take JJ back to the ship,” she says to Diego. “I'll catch up.”

Diego gives her a narrow look, but he nods, heads off. Jillian turns back to Jacqui. 

“Who am I to you?”

Jacqui licks her lips, darts her eyes away. “We were partners.”

“As in we worked together or we fucked?”

“Both.”

Jillian nods. “Jack and Jill, huh,” she says. “Who came up with that? Joie? Honestly, I thought better of her.”

Jacqui frowns. “This isn’t a ploy. Do you not remember me at all?”

“Nope,” Jillian says, but the way Jacqui deflates softens her. “I don’t remember anything. Sorry.” She takes a breath. Except: “You didn't come looking for me.”

Jacqui looks like she's been slapped. “You were dead, Jill. What was I supposed to do.”

“What?”

“You fucking _died_ , and I grieved for you, and then you just walked in right when I-”

“Hold up,” Jillian says. “We can talk about your feelings later. Go back to the bit where I died.”

“What do you remember?”

“I told you,” Jill says. “Nothing.”

“Shit,” Jacqui says, and the haunted look is back. “There’s- there’s a lot you should know.”

Jillian considers. The person Jacqui knows - _knew_ \- died a long time ago. All that connects Jillian to that person is a body and a name. She's made a life for herself in this world that she woke up in five years ago, and finding out about that old Jill won't change anything, but she's curious. She can't help but be curious. 

“You got anywhere to be, Jacqui?” she says, and when Jacqui shakes her head, Jill smiles. 

“What's she doing here?” Territory Jazz Junior demands when Jill boards the ship with Jacqui in tow. Diego doesn't say anything, but his eyebrows look very unimpressed. 

“We've got business,” Jill says, and Diego says, a bit too sharp, “I get wanting to fuck Joie over, but this is a pretty shitty way to do it.”

Jillian wants to retort - _Jealous, Diego?_ or _We don’t all fuck our way to a solution_ \- but instead, she says, “Take us away, JJ,” and gets a mock-salute and a grimace. 


End file.
